


Untitled Birthday story for Jax and Kashmir

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-09-07
Updated: 2002-09-07
Packaged: 2018-11-20 15:49:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11338545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Written for my birthday at requests from Kashmir and Jax and enthusiastically encouraged by Satina:)





	Untitled Birthday story for Jax and Kashmir

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

Untitled Birthday story for Jax and Kashmir

## Untitled Birthday story for Jax and Kashmir

#### by Bertie

Mulder's birthday was coming up fairly fast, but Alex was distracted. His lover had been constantly talking about a recurring fantasy of his boss, the big bald beautiful Walter Sergei Skinner. If Alex wasn't already green-eyed he would have been much more obvious in his jealousy. He would get so upset when Mulder would get so hot and bothered after fantasizing about his boss fucking him into the mattress. Good thing Mulder was quite content to have Alex do so but it still rubbed him wrong. Wondering about your boss's cock size was one thing. What upset him was when Mulder would have dreams about his boss. 

One night, Alex woke to find that Mulder was masturbating in his sleep and he swore he thought Mulder'd whispered Walter's name under his breath. Since then, he was thoroughly irrational whenever his lover would even mention work. Mulder would just distract him by sucking on his tongue for a good long time then another part of him. Alex couldn't remain upset whenever that sexy mouth engulfed his cock. 

The day just before Mulder's birthday, Alex held his lover close and asked softly in Mulder's ear, "So tell me what you want for your birthday, lover?" 

Mulder was quiet for a long time then he said, "What I want, you can't give me." 

Alex snickered. "Are you certain of that?" 

"What I want is a naked Walter Skinner with a bowtie on his monster cock." 

Alex bit back an angry retort and held his lover tightly and said, "How about me tied up with a bow on my cock?" 

Mulder sighed. "It just wouldn't be the same, but I think I would love you tied down for my evil machinations." 

That was a little consoling but Alex knew his tail was twitching inside. He wanted to strangle Walter with his bare hands then Mulder afterwards. Alex just kissed his lover's forehead and said enigmatically, "I think you will get your wish." 

Mulder thought Alex's reaction to his fantasies was normal jealousy. He was certain it would blow over the moment Alex realized it was just fantasy and not something he would ever pursue in reality. Mulder just smiled and let his lover hold him a bit longer, wondering what his lover was planning for him. So when he walked into his apartment the next day after work he was a little shocked to find what Alex had done. 

There Alex stood, Mulder's sexy lover, in Hugo Boss attire. Stark white shirt, power tie, wool pants, black patent leather shoes and wirerims. The killer was the bald wig on his head. Mulder just stood and stared for a minute then began to burst out laughing, holding his sides as he continued. 

Alex was hurt. He did this all to make Mulder's fantasy come true in the only way he would feasibly allow and he laughed at his efforts. 

Mulder noticed the hurt expression on his lover's face and he stopped his laughter to go to Alex with open arms. "Aw, I didn't mean to laugh at you, Alex. I know you're so good to do this for me though I never suggested it." 

Alex grumped, "I know you didn't ask for it, Mulder. I just wanted to give you something to fulfill your sexual fantasy. It certainly seems to have taken you over. Just thought if you let me fuck you with this get up you will forget the whole AD fantasy and know that I love you and will do anything for you." Mulder whimpered. "You are too good for me, lover." 

Alex kissed Mulder softly and then more passionately. The Hugo Boss material was driving Mulder wild, and though he didn't want to upset his lover by expressing it, he couldn't help it. He had been fantasizing about his boss ever since that day Skinner opened his door shirtless. And though it ended with Alex being winded by a blow of Skinner's fist, it only added to Mulder's attractiveness towards his boss at the time. 

"Hey, slow down, baby. We have all night." 

"Oh, daddy, make love to me," gasped Mulder, between kissing those very familiar lips and stroking that fake bald pate. 

When Mulder knocked the fake wirerims off his face, Alex couldn't take it any longer. Mulder was reacting to the clothing and the idea of Walter making love to him. He saw red. "Get off me!" 

Mulder pulled away and gasped in shock. "I thought you told me that you wanted to ...." 

"Yeah, well maybe you're reacting too enthusiastically!" 

Mulder shook his head. "I thought you wanted to do this for me. Now you're changing your mind?" 

"No, I'm not changing my mind, Mulder. I just- I just didn't know how much it would affect me." 

Mulder sighed. "If it really bothers you that much, maybe you should just take it off." 

Alex frowned then nodded. "Fine, maybe that's a good idea." 

Alex began pulling open his tie when Mulder whistled. "Slower. Go slow for me, daddy." 

Alex glared at his lover but smirked when he saw the twinkle in his lover's eyes. It was his lover's birthday after all. He slowed down a bit, giving a little dance with his feet and a thrust of his hips as he unbuttoned his shirt. 

Mulder stared raptly at his lover's strip tease with a big grin on his face, only once thinking what Walter would look like doing the same thing. 

Alex's pulled open the shirt dramatically, leaving the loosened tie looped around his neck. Mulder loved the way his lover was so sleek and sexy as he stripped to a very sensual beat of his own. 

When Alex's hand touched the belt buckle, Mulder licked his lips, wanting so much to open that zipper with his teeth. . 

"Like what you see, baby?" asked Alex, his voice dripping sensuality. 

"Oh, yeah, daddy. Show me what you've got." 

Alex smiled and ran his hand slowly down his crotch, outlining exactly what Mulder was eager to see. With a roll of his hips and a small thrust forward, he opened his zipper down until a bit of pubic hair was revealed. 

Mulder gasped in delight, noticing that Alex went commando. That thought brought a flitting image of Walter walking around that way, but he quickly squelched it. Tonight wasn't about his fascination with Walter, but what Mulder could find in his lover that would keep him interested. The delicious cock that peeked out from those opened wool pants. 

"Damn, that musta itched."  
"Wasn't planning to keep this on for long." 

"Mmm, like the sound of that." Not being able to stand it any longer, he moved closer to the half naked man. 

Alex pulled Mulder close to kiss him, thrusting his tongue between Mulder's teeth to taste his lover. 

Mulder hummed his enthusiasm for the way Alex took charge, knowing this was exactly what he craved whenever he fantasized about Walter that way. 

Mulder's hand reached into the opened pants to pull out that now fully erect cock, stroking it with his long nimble fingers. Alex purred from the strokes as they continued kissing. 

Suddenly Alex pulled away, looking into Mulder's flushed face, his lips kiss swollen. 

"There's something we forgot." 

"Oh?" asked Mulder. 

Alex pulled the wool pants off his legs after kicking off the shoes. 

"Yeah, someone hasn't gotten a birthday spanking yet." 

Mulder's eyes widened. "What?" 

"C'mere." Alex's voice was deep and affected Mulder intimately, but no way was he going to let Alex spank him just like that. 

Mulder shook his head. "Nope, you're going to have to catch me first." 

Alex sighed but then leapt after the man who suddenly wasn't there. Mulder whooped, having eluded his lover's grasp. Alex gave chase. 

"Eeek! A naked penis is chasing me!" cried Mulder in a silly falsetto that had Alex laughing. 

"I'll make you squeal, Mulder." Alex pounced on his lover who was backed against the bed. 

Alex landed heavily on Mulder who fell onto the bed with an 'oof' but returned the kiss Alex planted on him enthusiastically. They kissed a good while, tracing over every bit of their mouth with their tongues, exploring every bit of each other. Alex broke the kiss to nibble down Mulder's face to nip at an ear lobe. He then growled, "No way are you getting out of your spanking now." 

Mulder sighed. "Fine, but let me get up and undress myself." 

Alex snorted. "No fucking way, Mulder. I may have been fooled by that fake serious tone of yours at one time, but not now." 

Mulder groaned. "Fine, but you can't spank me on my back." 

"Maybe I want to spank that pretty cock of yours." 

"What!" Mulder squeezed his legs closed. 

"I'm just teasing, birthday boy. Now, we're going to do this my way, lover." "Mm, I think I can handle that." 

"Good." Alex moved off Mulder and commanded, "Let me see that pretty cock." 

Mulder eagerly unzipped and lifted his slowly rising cock. Alex's hand reached to grasp it. He stroked until Mulder's cock was fully erect then bent and took it in his mouth. 

"Oh god, Alex, yeah." 

Mulder was just getting into the lovely sensations of Alex's mouth on his member when it suddenly stopped and his cock was all alone. 

"Alex?" 

"Lift those hips up." 

Mulder lifted his hips and Alex grabbed the pants and pulled them down, careful of the fully erect cock glistening with his saliva. When the pants were removed, he sat down on the edge of the bed and said, "Lay across my lap." 

Mulder stood and cautiously laid across Alex's lap, his cock between Alex's open legs. The younger man admired the pristine white ass before him, wanting to give it a bite. Instead, he settled on running his hands over the smooth flesh, causing Mulder to sigh. 

"So beautiful, Mulder. Do you know that part of the reason I love you so is your hot ass so eager for me?" 

Mulder snorted but said seriously, "Only hot for you, Alex." 

Alex growled, "Better be!" 

He patted the round cheeks once softly then started a pattern of striking one cheek then the other then randomly then a bit faster and then slower. When he took his hand away, Mulder's ass sported a nice rosy blush. 

"Such a good look for you, my love." 

He ran his hands over the warmed flesh while Mulder panted. Alex let Mulder relax a bit, purring to the soft stroking of his hands. Then "Whack!" he spanked Mulder's ass hard. 

Mulder didn't even notice it at first then he gasped. So Alex did it again, and again, until Mulder was crying out. Alex kept it up until the cheeks became a fiery red and seemed to glow. Mulder was squirming in his lover's lap, beginning to not like it one bit. And just before he voiced his distress, Alex abruptly stopped. 

"Mm, so fiery red and hot! Are you hot for your daddy, Mulder?" 

Mulder grinned. "Oh, god, yes! I am hot for my daddy!" 

Alex, wanting to kiss his lover desperately, helped pull Mulder up. He had to sit on his hip, but Alex pulled him close and pressed his lips softly to his lover's. His lips softly caressed those pouty ones, licking and nipping until his tongue slipped in to the slight opening Mulder finally provided. Then they explored each other's mouths once more, enjoying the slide of their tongues moving sensually together. 

Alex was the first to pull away to say, "God, I want to fuck you so badly. Get on the bed." 

Mulder jumped up as quickly as he could, mindful of his fiery ass, and kneeled on his hands and knees on the bed. 

Alex grinned at the lovely sight before him. Mulder, in his black designer socks, his red hot ass sticking out for Alex's every whim, shivered as if he could feel his lover's eyes on his skin. Alex then did his best not to fall as he scrambled to get the lube and a condom to prepare himself and his lover for one rough ride. 

Mulder moaned the moment Alex's fingers were inside him and soon the gloved head of Alex's cock touched him. He squirmed, hating it when Alex teased him unmercilessly. 

"Now," he whined and Alex, deciding to give him what he wanted, rammed inside hard. 

Mulder groaned. "Oh yeah!" 

Alex gripped those bouncing hips and began to thrust quickly in and out, pistoning inside his lover and murmuring, "No one can do you like I do." 

Mulder, too far gone to reply, could only thrust back in agreement. The burning of his ass with the stroking in and out was too much for his vocal cords. All he finally managed was a slight whimper when Alex's cock hit his prostate just right. 

"Give it to me, baby." 

Alex's fingers gripped Mulder's cock and began to jerk him off awkwardly as he continued to thrust hard. Then he felt Mulder stiffen and cry out. When his lover's muscles clamped down on him, Alex wailed and came hard then fell flat on a still sore ass and back. Mulder couldn't sustain his lover's weight and he fell on the bed, his legs splayed open and his splattered cum plastering him to the sheet. 

After a moment for his breath to calm and his blood pressure to slow, Alex lifted himself off the spent man under him. He cuddled the man to him. Mulder turned to rest his head on Alex's shoulder. 

Alex maneuvered to kiss that protruding nose and he sighed. "Love you so much." 

"Only you, Alex. I promise." 

With that they drifted into a light sleep. 

* * *

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Bertie 


End file.
